Mermaid
]] Mermaid (マーメイド Māmeido) is a race found in the Aqua Force, Bermuda Triangle and Etranger clans. Mermaids have the upper body of a female human and the lower body of a fish. Unlike actual fish, they can bend their tails in ways similar to human legs. While mermaids are normally restricted to the water, there exist items that can give mermaids legs and allow them to use their voices above water. Mermaids make up the entirety of the Bermuda Triangle clan, an organization of mermaid idols popular all over Cray. Mermaids are also present in the Aqua Force clan, usually as members of the Battle Sirens, where they take on a more subordinate role to the main units of the clan. Due to mermaids composing an entire clan, according to the Cray Survey of Race Composition in the December 2012 issue of Kero Kero Ace, mermaids are the most abundant race of Magallanica, making up 32% of all units in the nation's clans. List of Mermaids Aqua Force Trigger *Battle Siren, Carolina (Heal) *Battle Siren, Mallika (Draw) *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Doris (Stand) Grade 0 *Battle Siren, Cagli *Battle Siren, Ketty Grade 1 *Battle Siren, Cloris *Battle Siren, Cressida *Battle Siren, Cynthia *Battle Siren, Dorothea *Battle Siren, Dorothea (V Series) *Battle Siren, Emelda *Battle Siren, Euphenia *Battle Siren, Melania *Battle Siren, Neferli *Battle Siren, Orthia *Battle Siren, Pantea *Battle Siren, Parthenia *Battle Siren, Phaidra *Battle Siren, Stacia *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Crysta Elizabeth *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Electra *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Koralia *Coral Princess, Thetis (Due to Dual Clanning) Grade 2 *Battle Siren, Adelaide *Battle Siren, Calista *Battle Siren, Cipla *Battle Siren, Janka *Battle Siren, Nicoletta *Battle Siren, Rohde *Battle Siren, Theresa Bermuda Triangle Trigger *Aqua Light, Aldel (Critical) *Cherished Phrase, Reina (Critical) *Chouchou, Ietta (Critical) *Chouchou, Meret (Draw) *Chouchou, Merluse (Stand) *Chouchou, Milena (Heal) *Chouchou, Namig (Stand) *Chouchou, Pitte (Draw) *Chouchou, Putilna (Critical) *Chouchou, Richell (Heal) *Chouchou, Roberta (Critical) *Chouchou, Serah (Critical) *Cold Eye, Sara (Stand) *Comical Rainie (Critical) *Cooking Caspi (Draw) *Dancing Designer, Lauren (Stand) *Dinky Echoes, Parra (Critical) *Direct Sign, Pursh (Critical) *Dreamer Dreamer, Kruk (Stand) *Drive Quartet, Bubblin (Draw) *Drive Quartet, Flows (Heal) *Drive Quartet, Ressac (Stand) *Drive Quartet, Shuplu (Critical) *Duo Grampus Turn, Shannon (Critical) *Duo Lamplight Melody, Tigris (Draw) *Duo Love Joker, Chulym (Critical) *Duo Morning Charm, Liffey (Draw) *Duo Night Wing, Tangariro (Stand) *Duo Pride Crown, Madeira (Critical) *Duo Soulful Melody, Selenga (Stand) *Duo Tropical Healer, Medjerda (Heal) *Glittery Baby, Lene (Draw) *Gunslinger Star, Florida (Critical) *Handmade Lover, Elena (Heal) *Happy Roots, Sandy (Heal) *Heartful Ale, Fundy (Draw) *Impact Punch! Michiru (Critical) *Joyful A la Carte, Irma(Draw) *Jump on the Water! Amelie (Stand) *Little Pride, Honoka (Critical) *Lover Hope, Rina (Critical) *Lover of Hearts, Penelotta (Heal) *Morning Impact, Lyps (Critical) *Mystery Smile, Aral (Stand) *Popping Melody, Layla (Critical) *PR♥ISM-Image, Sunshine Clear (Critical) *PR♥ISM-Miracle, Adria (Draw) *PR♥ISM-Miracle, Canary (Critical) *PR♥ISM-Miracle, Irish (Stand) *PR♥ISM-Miracle, Timor (Heal) *Popping Melody, Layla (Critical) *Punpun Bulge, Mahaka (Draw) *Sleeping Beauty, Mousse (Stand) *Southern Harmony, Melvy (Draw) *Sweet Allure, Riko (Heal) *Sweet-PR♥ISM, Nelum (Draw) *Teacup Fairy, Ruhuna (Heal) *Togetoge Beat, Arty (Critical) *Voice of Fate, Kasumi (Draw) Grade 0 *Angelic Star, Coral *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Caravel *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Riviere *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Shizuku *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Weddell *Brand-New-PR♥ISM, Sapphire *Canon *Caro *Chouchou, Amalia *Chouchou, Hulala *Chouchou, Merluse *Chouchou, Sasha *Colorful Smiling, Fratte *Costume Change, Alk *Dolphin Friend, Plage *Duo Cotton Sleeper, Ichika *Duo Lovers Singer, Darling *Duo Minimum Truth, Rhone *Duo Treasure Hunter, Suwannee *Fina *Finger Magic, Mako *First Lesson, Akari *Friend of the Star, Mimosa *Max Shout, Culie *Mystical Motion, La Theta *Negative Addict, Villetta *PR♥ISM-Duo, Tisza *PR♥ISM-Smile, Coro *Pure Gifter, Aliche *Restful Music, Lumie *Seedling Voice, Lauris *Serena *Sonata *Sweet-PR♥ISM, Tytis *Tiny Precious, May *Wholehearted Dream, Meruru Grade 1 *Abundant Pink, Sedna *Admirative Solo, Atri *Admire Successor, Lyrica *Ambient Silence, Etosha *Anybody Like, Lahti *Apprentice Idol, Karen *Best of Best, Isabella *Beware of Surprises, Almin *Blazer Idols *Brand-New-PR♥ISM, Emeral *Brand-New-PR♥ISM, Flash Sapphire *Chocolatier, Ronne *Chouchou, Akina *Chouchou, Arim *Chouchou, Clenes *Chouchou, Corrin *Chouchou, Irune *Chouchou, Malviz *Chouchou, Marl *Chouchou, Melare *Chouchou, Praire *Chouchou, Resaca *Chouchou, Sabrina *Chouchou, Schera *Chouchou, Sonia *Chouchou, Tino *Crawl-up Girl, Est *Dance Queen, Prach *Dash Sisters, Rabel *Deliberate Bash, Strasica *Duo Achievement Promise, Colima *Duo Afternoon Tea, Parana *Duo Beast Ear, Lu Lu *Duo Caprice Cats, Marjona *Duo Clear Parasol, Kura *Duo Create Quill, Ilya *Duo Dream Idol, Main *Duo Gorgeous Lady, Kazuha *Duo Happy Diary, Sheryl *Duo Making Dream, Iori *Duo Petit Etoile, Peace *Duo Pretty Horn, Ural *Duo Promise Day, Colima *Duo Shiny Tone, Cikola *Equable Career, Spiana *Faithful Follower, Lauroca *Favored Child Idol, Eno *Fluffy Wonder, Preenez *Fresh Star, Coral *Friend of the Moon, Marina *Full Throttle Idol, Lurie *Garland Blossom, Ayna *Happy Springer, Ruol *Hearty Dancer, Courage *Image Master, Kukuri *Immaculate Symbol, Fria *Impressed Tear, Subaru *Innocent Dance, Plitt *Library Madonna, Rion *Lovable Spontaneity, Voll *Lunch Maker, Aika *Magical Yell, Nina *Mascot Lady, Oria *Mermaid Idol, Elly *Mermaid Idol, Felucca *Mermaid Idol, Riviere *Mermaid Idol, Sedna *Mini Recital, Nakuru *Miracle Twintail, Wyz *Mirage Sign, Urmia *Mirror Diva, Biscayne *Monotone Innocence, Yuka *Navy Dolphin, Amur *New Song Debut, Altey *Novice Idol, Piena *Novel Dress, Akari *Officious Luscious, Thoria *One-round Fight, Hinata *Pearl Sisters, Perle *Piping Hot, Suifa *Powerful Song, Lacol *PR♥ISM-Duo, Aria *PR♥ISM-Duo, Loretta *PR♥ISM-Duo, Yarmouk *PR♥ISM-Image, Clear *PR♥ISM-Promise, Leyte *PR♥ISM-Promise, Princess Leyte *PR♥ISM-Romance, Mercure *Prism on the Water, Myrtoa *Reticent Diva, Isuca *Secret Smile, Puumo *Self-Management, Ralentesse *Slow Tempo, Lorbia *Special Message, Ourora *Suave Heart, Lilly *Sugary Lordling, Ravoure *Superb New Student, Shizuku *Sweet Paradise, Manya *Sweet-PR♥ISM, Rupina *Sweets Harmony, Mona *Talent of Perseverance, Shandee *Tidal Art, Marie *Together Sensation, Caerin *Top Star, Cier *Transcend Idol, Aqua *Turquoise Blue, Tyrrhenia Grade 2 *Active Pink, Larana *Admired Sparkle, Spica *Afternoon Tea Party, Couver *Applause Flower, Palche *Artless Charmy, Wakana *Attractive Glow, Sandy *Blue-Silver Diva, Brume *Boistered Elegance, Leshar *Brilliant Ocean, Elly *Choco Love Heart, Liselotte *Chouchou, Ayana *Chouchou, Blanche *Chouchou, Darina *Chouchou, Lirun *Chouchou, Listella *Chouchou, Milda *Chouchou, Nanane *Chouchou, Ranfa *Chouchou, Selviz *Chouchou, Suguri *Chouchou, Torua *Class Session, Ostina *Concealed Bitter, Enes *Dedicated Feelings, Altere *Devoted Time, Inasta *Diva of Clear Waters, Izumi *Dream Team, Dios *Dreaming Idol, Karen *Dreaming Step, Shizuku *Duo Beloved Child of the Sea Palace, Minamo *Duo Blue Marine Chateau, Thames *Duo Creamy Caramel, Cornet *Duo Dream Idol, Sana *Duo Falling Heart, Quancy *Duo Fantasia, Lamry *Duo Kelpie Jockey, Syr Darya *Duo Lovely Devil, Vepar *Duo Magical Mic, Shalwien *Duo Memorial Days, Sheryl *Duo Mini Heart, Rhone *Duo Stream Showtime, Paytonia *Duo Toy Box, Menam *Duo White Crystal, Ricca *Eager Envy, Marronnier *Eternal Memory, Lorens *Friend of the Sun, Marlkka *Friendly High-Touch, Scioltia *Full of Mischievousness, Sirrah *Gift of Effort, Shandee *Girls' Rock, Rio *Greenness Energy, Salia *Happy Ears, Melovil *Hard Stroke, Linwell *Ideal Walking Weather, Emilia *Inactive Pretty, Yuyuka *Inspect Sisters, Robel *Intellect Polish, Sena *Intelli-beauty, Loire *Intelli-idol, Melville *Interesting Hope, Shiratsuyu *Invite Roaring, Inray *Light Blue Heartbeat, Myrtoa *Limpid Chorus, Maylene *Love Collect, Eleanor *Magical Charge, Vita *Marine Athlete, Larraya *Masterly Cover, Minne *Maturity Talent, Salena *Mermaid Idol, Flute *Mystery Solving Time, Ithil *One-stroke Art, Carla *Orient-PR♥ISM, Ayari *Pearl Sisters, Perla *Prestige, Cetia *PR♥ISM-Duo, Avon *PR♥ISM-Duo, Slaney *PR♥ISM-Image, Rosa *PR♥ISM-Image, Sunshine Rosa *PR♥ISM-Promise, Celtic *PR♥ISM-Promise, Princess Celtic *PR♥ISM-Romance, Lumiere *PR♥ISM-Smile, Ligurian *PR♥ISM-Smile, Scotia *Pretty Celeb, Charlotte *Repeat Again, Pota *Reverberator, Dies *Shapely Eyes, Ruhe *Shiny Star, Coral *Shyness Laguna, Lapla *Snow White of the Corals, Claire *Social Fig, Intime *Super Hit Medley, Paterle *Super Idol, Riviere *Top Idol, Aqua *Top Gear Idol, Sanya *Trend Leader, Felucca *Tsundere Rival, Ruruka *Unbelievagirl, Potpourri *Up Up Flight, Rigore *Victory Appeal, Filie *Welcome Sing, Ouvil *Wonder Frill, Nanoka Grade 3 *Aurora Star, Coral *Aurora Star, Coral (Stride Bonus) *Bermuda Princess, Lena *Brand-New-PR♥ISM, Garnet *Cheerfully Etoile, Olyvia *Chouchou, Lucille *Chouchou, Melviz *Chouchou, Muritz *Chouchou, Parral *Chouchou, Pierine *Chouchou, Piorina *Chouchou, Verne *Chouchou Debut Stage, Tirua *Colorful Pastorale, Canon *Colorful Pastorale, Fina *Colorful Pastorale, Serena *Colorful Pastorale, Sonata *Costume Idol, Alk *Dancing Fan Princess, Minato *Delight Genius, Ange *Dream Team, Madre *Dual Oculus, Lumisia *Duo Delicious Girl, Ciao *Duo Eternal Sister, Meer *Duo Falling Heart, Victoria *Duo Flower Girl, Lily *Duo Lady Canotier, Salinas *Duo Lovely Angel, Nemuel *Duo Sprinkle Light, Priani *Duo Stage Storm, Iori *Duo Sweet Rhythm, Vilaine *Duo Temptation, Reit *Duo True Sister, Meer *Epochal Model, Shibuki *Eternal Idol, Pacifica *Fixation on Cuteness, Paparia *Full Bright Wish, Shizuku *Full Full Appeal, Farlull *Graceful Prayer, Amie *Great Ascent, Liddy *Little Princess, Himari *Magical Center, Nina *Miracle Voice, Lauris *Orient-PR♥ISM, Karina *Peaceful Voice, Raindear *Planet Idol, Pacifica *PR♥ISM-Image, Vert *PR♥ISM-Promise, Labrador *PR♥ISM-Romance, Etoile *Rainbow Light, Carine *Ring Arpeggio, Mikoto *Rising Star, Trois *Sincere Girl, Liddy *Skillful Performer, Minori *Sparkle in Her Heart, Spica *Splash Daughter, Rachel *Shangri-La Star, Coral *Shining Singer, Ionia *Spirited Star, Trois *Super Idol, Ceram *Top Idol, Flores *Top Idol, Pacifica *Top Idol, Riviere *Traditional Fighter, Ku-nyan *Velvet Voice, Raindear *Velvet Voice, Raindear (Stride Bonus) *Whitely Noble, Fantine *Wonderful Voice, Lauris Grade 4 *Arcadia Star, Coral *Diva of Atlantea, Iryna *Blessed Sparkle, Sandy *Brand-New-PR♥ISM, Shining Garnet *Celebrate Voice, Lauris *Chouchou, Lillinel *Chouchou, Palffy *Chouchou Cradle Lullaby, Milena *Chouchou Engage Lead, Platy *Chouchou Headliner, Lapria *Chouchou Lively Icon, Ilya *Chouchou Popular Favor, Tirua *Diva of Atlantea, Iryna *Duo Absolute Sister, Meer *Duo Amazing Sister, Meer *Duo Everlasting, Reit *Duo Idol Emperal, Kuna *Fantastic Passion☆, Pacifica *Festal Finale, Final Priscilla *Flying Mermaid, Frederica *Fluffy Ribbon, Somni *Frontier Star, Coral *Hand in Hand, Leona *Heart Monopoly, Anezka *Highest Society, Citron *Legend of the Glass Shoe, Amoris *Legendary Idol, Riviere *Legendary PR♥ISM-Duo, Nectaria *Lucky Rise, Elprina *Luxury Wave, Elly *Maximum Rapture, Lucia *Orient-PR♥ISM, Kaname *Perfect Performance, Ange *PR♥ISM-Image, Sunshine Vert *PR♥ISM-Promise, Princess Labrador *Sailor's Medley, Nasha *School Etoile, Olyvia *School Student Council President, Alk *Song of Gracious, Raindear *Splendid Fortune, Shizuku *Twinkle Happiness☆, Pacifica *Unparalleled Ingenuity, Loura *Wishful Sunny Stage, Shandee Etranger Grade 1 *Coral Princess, Thetis Category:Race Category:Mermaid Category:Aqua Force Category:Bermuda Triangle Category:Etranger